Sounds Are Always Misleading
by Nightress5
Summary: Iruka is walking by Naruto's bedroom door when he hears some...very interesting sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Iruka lugs a basket full of laundry in his hands; he passes by Naruto's room, but suddenly stops and presses his ear to the door when he hears strange sounds coming from Naruto's room.

"Nyaaaaaa, Sasuke! It's leaking!" Naruto whines.

"Well you're the one who started stroking it!"

"But I didn't think it would make this big of a mess. It's all sticky and white...Sasuke! Don't start licking it!"

"What!? Some of it got all over my hand and I'm not going to let it go to waste. Besides we have to clean all this mess up, I can't believe you would c-"

Iruka bursts into the room, "Naruto! Sasuke! You shouldn't be doing this you're just little kids!"

Five-year-old Sasuke and five-year-old Naruto stare at each other, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke shifts his body a little, exposing a leaking bottle of a soda," Naruto brought this cream soda up to his room, and spilt it by accident."

Naruto cocks his head to the side, observing Iruka's now madly blushing face, "what did you think was happening in here?"

* * *

**Wow shortest story I ever think I've done. Anyway please review and be on the lookout for more of my stories, and feel free to send any requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka looks at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall.

_Hmm, better call the kids for dinner._

"Naruto! Sasuke! Dinner is ready!"

He waits for a couple of minutes, silence greets him, he doesn't hear the sound of feet rushing down the stairs to hurriedly gobble down piles of his famous goulash.

_What are those boys doing?_

He walks out of the kitchen, and up the stairs reflecting on the last couple of years as Naruto reached the age of fourteen. Naruto had become quite close with Sasuke going everywhere with him, even at school; they would always hold hands where ever they went, even as they walk through arcades, parks, even while they walked through school, but these past couple of years had put a strain on Iruka and Naruto's relationship. The blonde had become more distant, more secretive than ever before.

Iruka finally reaches Naruto's bedroom door, he raises his fist prepared to knock on the cedar door. Muffled sounds float through the door, curious as to what's happening in the room, Iruka presses his ear to the door.

"Sasuke…stop what if Iruka comes upstairs."

The rustling of clothes can be heard.

"Relax; he won't know what we're doing as long as we don't tell him."

"But, but, Sasuke I'm nervous about _this_…I-I-I've never done…_it_ before."

"Then as the old quote goes 'practice makes for perfect' or something like that. So we should probably start."

"Yea," more rustling is heard.

Sasuke begins, his voice low and seductive, "…the prince leans down, staring into his beloved's eyes, pulled in by the emotion that swirls in them. Lust and love wage a war in his heart…and then their lips meet."

Iruka bursts into the room, anger burning like a thousand suns planted on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Iruka glares at both of them; a shocked Naruto tries to hide his face with his hands.

The scene before Iruka was enough to make a priest scream, and fujoshi's and fundashi's pass out. A young Naruto laying on the floor, Sasuke straddling his hips, their lips inches away from each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Iruka repeats once more.

"It's definitely not what it looks like." He gesture to the costumes on the bed, "Sasuke and I were practicing for a play were starring in at school, we were just practicing, and it was gonna be a surprise when I showed you the flyer, the drama club made."

Iruka blushes madly, "Oh…good, well as long as you're practicing plays and doing nothing else."

"What else could we possibly be doing?" they ask in unison.

**Yea readers what else could they possibly have been doing? Anyway I decided to continue "Sounds are Always Misleading" for a couple more chapters, sparked by a comment left by one of you fabulous readers. So anyway be prepared for more glorious misconceptions about the many activities Naruto and Sasuke are engaging themselves in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka slides into the passenger seat; it was less than a week since he had gotten married to his husband, the local history of martial arts professor at Konoha University, one Hatake Kakashi. Both of them had decided it was time for them to go on their honeymoon. They were going to hit the beautiful beaches of the Bahamas.

Iruka waves goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke, as they stand on the front porch. The car starts up; it drives away from the curb, gliding down the street, heading to the airport.

Naruto and Sasuke head through the open front door, it closes behind them.

"I'm going to call Naruto just to make sure he's okay," Iruka says, he searches for Naruto's name in his contact list.

Kakashi sighs," honey, you've been saying that on the whole entire drive here. Let's just concentrate on our honeymoon, Naruto and Sasuke are both juniors in high school, they can take care of themselves."

Iruka stares into his husband's eyes, "alright, you make a valid point." He pockets the phone.

A voice crackles onto the PA system, "all flights to the Bahamas have been delayed until tomorrow, due to the inclement weather over the island."

Kakashi sighs, "well we might as well go home for now."

Kakashi and Iruka climb up the steps, they pass Naruto's bedroom door, and a loud moan floats through the thick wood. Iruka runs to door, about to dramatically burst into the room, when Kakashi grabs his wrists.

"You're jumping to conclusions," the white haired professor whispers into the others ear.

A series of moans float through the wood.

"Oh! God! Wrap your hand around it, more!" Iruka blushes at this steamy line.

"…harder…"

Iruka shudders, as he feels Kakashi's hands drift under his shirt, gliding up to his nipples, touching and tweaking them.

"Is this getting you all hot and bothered too?" He licks the outer shell of the younger man's ear, "why don't we go into the bedroom, and get an early start on our honeymoon." They move away from the door and quickly rush into their bedroom.

Naruto pauses the movie to stare at Sasuke.

"You're taste in movies is questionable at best," the blonde says.

The dark haired boy smirks, tossing a cheese puff at his friends head, that the blonde boy manages to dodge.

"Hey you said you wanted to watch a horror movie, so I got a horror movie."

"Yea, but this is like the fluff version of the whole entire Saw franchise.'

Naruto plays the movie. The general screams loudly at one of the masterminds.

"Get this damn contraption off of me!"

The golden haired boy stares him down," don't you want to hear more of your son's beautiful screams?"

A teenage boy is brought out once more. The golden haired mastermind plunges his hand into the gash along the boy's stomach, pulling out the intestines while the teenage boy screams for more.

Naruto slugs Sasuke in the shoulder, "you're so weird."

Sasuke chuckles, "like you have room to talk."

Sasuke walks into the bathroom, Kakashi steps out of the master bedroom wearing nothing but boxers.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now/" Sasuke asks.

"Plane was delayed." Kakashi clasps Sasuke's shoulder," I know it's super fun and pleasurable, and it's the best moment of your life, but make sure you always use a condom." He walks away, heading down the steps, bidding Sasuke a goodnight.

_What the hell was that_, Sasuke thinks to himself.

* * *

**Ok so here's the new chapter of Sounds are always misleading, sorry I updated it so late, but I had a giant mountain of homework and test to get through. So anyway enjoy, and please post a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka tastes the chocolate batter, he decides it tastes far too bitter and ands a small amount of butter into it. He was positively glowing, glad to have Naruto back home from college, so he, Naruto, and Kakashi could spend the holidays together like a real family, well including Sasuke of course, they considered him family too.

Iruka pushes the bowl aside, wiping his hand a towel, he walks into the living room; he calls to Kakashi who sits on the couch watching a documentary.

"Kakashi, where did the boys go?"

Kakashi looks around him, scratching the back of his head, "hnn, I think they went upstairs or something."

Iruka huffs, putting his hands on his hips, "I told them specifically not to go upstairs, especially since we're about to eat dinner." He begins to climb the staircase.

Kakashi calls out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Every time you pass by Naruto's room you always think he's doing things with Sasuke."

"Oh, really?"

"Once when Naruto was a kid you thought he and Sasuke were giving each other orals. When Naruto was a preteen you thought they were having sex, when they were teenagers you thought they were having sex, and none of it happened, didn't anyone every tell you that sounds are always misleading."

"Well I don't care. I'm going to get them." He climbs up the steps, Kakashi following him as well.

They stop at Naruto's bedroom door, without thinking of what might be occurring in the room, Iruka opens the unlocked door, "Naruto, Sasuke come down stairs fo-" he stops in midsentence, a blush the color of roses spreads on his face.

Stunned silence fills the room, Naruto disconnects his mouth from Sasuke's dick, covering himself with the bed sheets he exclaims, "this is not what it looks like."

Iruka's mouth hangs open, words try to come out, but it's nothing but incoherent babbles. "N-N-N-N-Naruto a-a-and S-S-S-S-Sasuke, were… N-N-N-Naruto a-a-and S-S-S-Sasuke were-"

Kakashi covers Iruka's mouth with his hand, he smiles at the boys, "carry on." And drags Iruka out of the room.

The boys stare at each other, "I thought you told them we were a couple." Sasuke says.

"Yea well, I thought he knew considering the fact that we're always in my room all the time."


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka plops down on the bed, he huffs, Kakashi sits down beside him, and they sit there in silence, Iruka huffs once more. The silver haired man scratches the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asks.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?"

Kakashi puts his hands up defensively, "I was just asking."

Iruka puts a hand to his forehead, "I can't believe my beloved son is having a relationship with his best friend!"

Naruto slips his shirt on; checking his fly to make sure it's zippered.

"We should go apologize," Sasuke says, completely unfazed by the…embarrassing…event that just occurred.

"Are you nuts, what could I possibly say in my apology, 'I'm sorry that you caught me giving a blowjob to my friend dad.' Or 'hey dad! Yea so basically my best friend and I have been going out since I was fourteen, and we've been fucking each other since I turned sixteen.'" Naruto turns his head to look at Sasuke, "it's not going to happen."

Sasuke stands up, he wraps his had around one of Naruto's arm and pulls him out of the room, heading toward Iruka and Kakashi's bedroom.

Naruto struggle to free himself from Sasuke's grasp, "I don't wanna," he whines.

They stop outside of the master bedroom door, Sasuke raises his fist to knock on the door, when a peculiar sound comes from the bedroom, and both of the boys glance at each other. They quickly press their ears to the door.

The rustling sound of clothes. Kakashi's smooth voice, "Iruka you need to relax for a bit."

"I don't want to relax, I'm perfectly fine."

"_Really, well I know of something that can make you feel better_."

"I don't wanna it's too early in the morning, besides I'm too pissed."

Some more sounds of rustling clothes. "But still, it'll be fun for both of us."

"…wait, what are you doing…Kakashi! Stop!"

The boys burst into the room-well more or less, Naruto bursts into the room, Sasuke just followed after- Naruto shouts, 'Don't you dare forcefully have sex with my father!"

Iruka blushes heavily as his son and his friend, notice the compromising position that he and Kakashi are in. Kakashi lifts his hands from Iruka's torn button down shirt, the buttons spread all over the room.

"Little kids shouldn't be listening at the door." Kakashi remarks.

Naruto blushes, he opens his mouth to remark again, but Iruka cuts him off, "You're father was going to give me a massage, to relieve some of the stress in my body." Naruto's blush turns a shade deeper.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's shoulder pulling him out of the room he shouts, "We're going for a walk, an _extremely_ long one, and have fun you two."


	6. Chapter 6

**A week later**

Naruto walks beside Sasuke, to cool night air feeling good against his arms.

"Why are we going to Shikamaru's house again?" Naruto asks.

"For the umpteenth time, were helping him with his science project."

"Oh….well why is Gara going to be there?"

"Dude, I don't know, Shikamaru, said Gara was helping him with the project or something and other."

"Oh….."

Sasuke and Naruto finally arrive at Shikamaru's house. They stand on the front porch, Naruto knocks on the door, they wait for a few moments, no one arrives, he knocks again, and no one arrives still. Sasuke steps in front of him, he turns the doorknob, the front door swings open, and both of the boys cast a glance at each other. They cautiously enter the house, all of the lights are off except for a thin sliver from the down the hall, they stare at each other, Naruto motions for Sasuke to go before him. They slowly tiptoe down the hall, stumbling onto a room that's slightly open; they press their ears to the opening.

"Shikamaru…wait. Ah!" Gara gasps.

Shikamaru mumbles something.

"We can't do "that" it's too late, Naruto and Sasuke are going to arrive soon."

Some shuffling noises.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Ah!"

Both of the boys rush into the room, as a cloud of blue liquid bursts out of the beaker on the table and splashes everything in the room.

Gara stares at Shikamaru, "I told you we shouldn't have added that compound into the mixture. We should have waited until Naruto and Sasuke were in the room with us."

Shikamaru sighs, "sorry about the mess or project made."

* * *

**So another day, another chapter. Thanks for bearing with the long waiting period, I'm been extremly wraped up with school, crush problems, and other fanfics that I'm working on. Remember to review and pm me if you have any requests for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stares at the screen on his laptop, memorizing all of the formula's he needs for his chemistry finals on Monday.

His headphones cover his ears; Inner Universe by Origa fills his bedroom:

Angely I demony krujili nado mnoy

Rasskelai ternii I mlechnye puti

Be znat schast'ya tol'ko tot,

Kto ego zova-

Sasuke kisses the back of his neck, his hands trailing downwards, rubbing his crotch.

Naruto leans into him,"mmmm, Sasuke!" He moans.

"Don't you dare do that crap in my house!" Iruka glares at both of the boys, a heavy laundry basket resting in his arms. He plops the laundry basket onto the floor. He gives a cluck of annoyance, "You two should go for a walk."

"But, I have to study this." Naruto motions to the screen on his laptop.

A vein pulses in Iruka's head, "better the reason for you to go take a walk. Fresh air will help clear your mind, and it'll make it easier for you to study." He shoos the boys out of the room and down the steps.

"Take a good walk until it's time for dinner."

Naruto pouts, "but that's like three hours away."

Iruka stares Naruto down.

"Alright, alright!" Naruto grabs Sasuke by the hand and leads him out of the house.

Kakashi steps out of the bathroom, a towel loosely draped around his waist, water drips down his body, droplets of water fall from his hair onto his face. He walks over to Iruka, his arms wrap around his husband's waist, his lips grazing over his ear.

"The kids left?"

"Yea."

"How long?"

"About three hours."

Kakashi lifts Iruka into his arms, "That's perfect." He rushes into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

Sasuke sits down on the bench, handing Naruto a freshly baked cinnamon pretzel from a Auntie Ann's food cart.

They sit quietly, watching the leaves blow in the wind.

Naruto notices two people talking a few feet away from where they are seated, "Hey isn't that your brother."

Sasuke looks to where Naruto points. He watches his older brother talk to a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

Naruto smiles wickedly at Sasuke, "let's get closer, so we can hear them talk." He grabs the raven haired boy by the hand; they inch closer to the couple hiding in the shadows of the tall trees that dot the park.

The wind blows the couples conversation to their ears.

The pink haired girl moves closer to Itachi, "…we meet up at my place, and we'll-"the wind picks up, cutting off the rest of her words.

"Sure…parents will be there?"

"Yea, they want you to bring…the long one…dad likes them really long…says it fills him up…oh! Also…mom said…she likes it really creamy and thick, even though I can barely get a mouthful of it down…it's so thick and bitter…like last time…barely could go down my throat..super thick..so much…spilled onto my shirt-"

Sasuke jumps out from behind the tree. "Aniki! Why? Why, Aniki? I thought I would be disowned from the family for my weird fetishes, but you? I can't believe you're into orgies!"

Itachi's face pales as passerby's stare open mouthed at the occurring spectacle.

'Sasuke," Itachi hisses, "not here and not so loud."

The party of four sits in a small booth, in a quaint café.

Itachi stirs the sugar in his coffee, "Sakura here is simply the daughter of one of my colleagues at the firm, we were discussing food items that I should bring to a party Sakura's family are hosting."

Sasuke stammers, "but-but what about the "…long one.." and the "…thick, creamy stuff…" Sakura was talking about?"

"An Italian bread her father loves to eat, and a creamy, but thick seaweed based yogurt her mother absolutely enjoys." Itachi stares at his younger brother, "what did you think Sakura and I were talking about?"

Naruto reaches across the table, he pat's Itachi's hand, "don't worry, the same thing happened to us."

* * *

**Wooow! Another chapter of "Sounds Are Always Misleading." Remember if you have any request or suggestion just PM me. **

**P.S. Total, total, total top news! I'm going to be uploading a new NaruSasu Fanfic sometime this week it's called "Fifty Shades of Desires." It's totally good, it's full of teenage agnst, drama, high school dilemmas, and did I mention the super hot sex scenes. Anyway please look out for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone sits in Sasuke's so called "basement"- really it's more like a movie theater under a house- they wait for the movie to begin, when Gara and Neji notice that some people are missing.

"Did anyone see Shikamaru and Temari?" Neji asks.

Everyone shrugs.

Gara and Neji get up from their seat, telling everyone that they're going to go look for the two. They walk up to the first floor, passing by the bathroom in the hallway; they hear a loud thump, they stare at each other. Casting all morals away, they press their ears to the door. Temari's voice is heard.

"I can't tell him, if he finds out I'm soooo dead. You know how overprotective he is."

"He'll have to come around eventually."

"Uh, I don't know what I'm going to do! He'll never let me keep it, especially after-"Her voice becomes softer, the words become unintelligible.

Something mewls, the sound of shuffling cloth. Gara stares at the door calm and collected, his foot lashes out, breaking down the thick wooden door.

"Temari..." a demon aura seems to exude from him, until he spots the puppy in Temari's arms.

"See, I told you he would never understand!"

* * *

**I'm super sory this chapter was so short, but this is all my brain planned out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka stares at Naruto, "what's the drill?"

Naruto sighs, he counts off on his fingers, "don't burn the house down, don't have people over, don't spend all day playing videos games or watching T.V. or doing both."

"And?"

"And don't invite Sasuke over for sexual intercourse."

Kakashi chuckles, "honey don't you think you're being a bit too harsh?"

Iruka stares at his husband, "what makes you say that?"

Both leave the house, they get into Kakashi's car and drive to the movie theater.

Kakashi steps up to the ticket booth, "two tickets for _Raiders: The Revenge of the Fallen_, please."

The young boy who looks totally bored to be there hands him two tickets.

The couple walks into the theater; Iruka stops at concessions counter and purchases a large bucket of popcorn and some gushers and twizzlers for Kakashi.

He turns and his eyes widen, he opens his mouth, "Oh Zabuza-"Kakshi's hand clamps over his mouth.

"Don't interrupt him, it seems like he's on a date like us, he motions to a young boy with long hair. Kakashi removes his hand from Iruka's mouth.

"Kakashi that boy looks a little too young for Zabuza-san. Don't you think?"

Kakashi shrugs, "come on let's go get some seats before all the good ones are taken."

They sit together, barely watching the previews and commercials, mostly cuddling each other, feeding each other, and making out. They move finally starts; they break away from each other. Zabuza and Haku slide into the seats in front of them.

The movie opens with the main character diving into the angry sea below, ten bombs drop into the water after him. Nearly an hour into the movie, Iruka whispers into Kakashi's ear that he's going to the restroom.

He exits the theater, going down the hall to restroom, he enters one of the stalls, and he unzips his fly and sighs in relief and his releases the contents of his bladder into the toilet.

He zips up his pants, as he hears two sets of feet enter the bathroom.

"Mmm, Zabuza-san, I can't wait any longer." A young voice croons.

"Wait until the movies over, we can…" The door of the restroom opens.

"Oh sorry dude's." The door closes.

"As I was saying we can do it after the movie's done."

"But I want it now! I don't think I can wait too long!"

They exit the bathroom.

Iruka's mouth open's in shock, he quickly exit's the stall, hurriedly washing his hands, he speed walks back to the theater. He reclaims his seat beside his husband and touches his hand.

"Kakashi, I have to tell you something."

"Ew, your hands are wet, did you masturbate in the bathroom without me."

Iruka blushes, "no, but you've gotta listen." The movie ends, everyone in the theater gets up out of their seats and exits, most of them milling about in the lobby, Iruka stops Kakashi near the arcade.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Iruka breathes slowly, he opens his mouth a releases a torrent of words in one long sentence," I think Zabuza-san and that young boy are having sex."

Kakashi cocks and eyebrow, "you're joking? Right?"

Iruka shakes his head no.

Kakashi eyes the couple prepped to leave the theater "wait a moment I'll be back." Kakashi leaves- to the protests of Iruka- he walks over to the couple and talks to them.

Iruka stands in mortified silence, the trio talks for a moment, they stare up at him. He grabs a book out of young girl's hands and opens it, using it to cover his face so that he looks considerably less suspicious than he already is.

He feels a light kick at his knee, staring down he looks at the small vexed four-year-old girl, a teddy bear trails on the floor, one of its arms clasped in her hand.

"Mi'fer that's my book." He notices one of her baby teeth is missing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He hands the book back to her, she huffs, angrily turns away and stalks of to her mother three feet away, who's trying to wrangle her six-year-old son away from the leg of a bear mascot.

"Hey, honey." Kakashi's now back, Zabuza-san in tow along with his companion. "I told them what you told me."

Iruka's face goes white; he glances at Kakashi, his eyes trying to burn a hole in his skull.

The younger companion chuckles, "it's nice to know that there are still people concerned about the welfare of others in this day and age, but I have to ask. How old did you think I was?"

Iruka pauses, "I don't know….fifteen I guess."

Zabuza and the younger companion laugh loudly, "that's a new one. My name is Haku by the way, but no I wish I looked fifteen, but alas I'm twenty-three and Zabuza-san is my boyfriend."

Iruka's eyes go wide, "but you…you look so young."

"I blessing I got from my mother."

"But what I heard in the bathroom."

Haku smiles, "oh you over heard us? Well, of course to me the movie was very unappealing, too much blood, guts and gun fights and not enough plot or dialogue. I told Zabuza-san I was hungry and wanted to leave to go get some Thai food, but he," Haku playfully slaps Zabuza on the arm, "wanted to finish that dreadfully boring movie."

"Oh…"

Zabuza says," well this was quiet an evening. Gentlemen we should meet up for coffee sometimes." He nods at them both, and he and Haku leave.

Kakashi and Iruka get into their car. Iruka sits in his sit, staring out the window.

Kakashi breaks the silence, "see, again for the millionth time, assuming something is true…."

"Never means it's really true," Iruka finishes for him.

Kakashi shakes his head, he chuckles, "I swear I don't know what it's gonna take for you to stop assuming things."

Iruka turns to face Kakashi; he places his hand on his thigh, rubbing dangerously close to his crotch.

Iruka seductively bites his lip, his voice drops to a whisper, "you could punish me, whip me, and make me cry over and over and over until I learn my lesson."

Kakashi gulps, his hands grip the steering wheel even tighter, "Naruto's at home."

Iruka places his lips near Kakshi's ear, "we can get him out the house, and have the whole place to ourselves until the morning."

Kakashi smirks.

Iruka whips out his cellphone, Naruto picks up at the third ring. "Hey, Naruto…"

* * *

**So I have to say this is one of my most favorite chapters of this story, it was really long this time too (thought I would give you guys a treat, considering the fact, that my uploading dates are getting longer and longer.)**

**But anyway I have a question only you- the readers, the fans, the followers, the otaku's- guys can answer. A year or two ago I typed a story on my computer called "Fanfic nation." It was a story where every character from the Naruto universe wrote a fanfic about one main couple (Haku and Zabuza) but for many reasons, such as the fact that I had to create a story that fit everyone's personality, I didn't like the flow of the story, and during the time I wasn't sure on how to express myself, I did what no one ever though I would do...I deleted it. But I need you're opinon and your opinon only, should I bring this story back from it's grave, or leave it lying dead for ever?**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't wanna go!" Naruto screeches as Iruka pulls him into the car.

"No. We're going whether you want to or not!"

"This is child abuse!" Naruto screetches, he looks back at the porch, staring at Kakashi for help.

Kakashi waves goodbye to both of them," bye you two."

Iruka finally shoves Naruto into the passenger seat, he closes he car door, walks around to the driver's side and gets in. Naruto presses his face to the window, screaming out silently as the car drives away.

Naruto bangs his head against the wall.

"Naruto, stop that!" Iruka hisses.

Naruto stops, he tries to stare at the actors on stage, but he quickly becomes bored.

"Dad, I'm going to the bathroom." He whispers. Iruka nods his head in acknowledgment.

Naruto gets out of his sit, whispering excuse me's as he passes in front of others. He makes

it outside into the hallway of the royal theater; he finally breathes a sigh of relief. He digs in his pocket, looking for his cellphone, he finds, and calls Sasuke to only reach his voicemail.

"Sasuke, I love you very much. I'm being held against my will, and forced to watch horrible, boring plays. Come rescue me!" He ends the call. He walks down the hallway, but stops and quickly hides behind some stage props, as he spots two familiar females.

"Uhhn!" Sakura groans.

"Che~ can't handle it Sakura-_chan_?" Karin says.

"P-please, I could beat you up with a finger."

"Oh, really well it looks like all that bravado's gone now. Where's that bravado that you show everyone?"

"Let me go!"

"I'm not done with you yet." Naruto hears Karin, searching for something.

"Stop!" Sakura screeches. "Unnn...hnn…s-stop…K-K-Karin…"

Naruto blushes fiercely, he slinks away behind the props, pulling out his cellphone, he calls Sasuke again. "Umm, Sasuke you can't believe what I just heard…"

Sasuke lays his head on Naruto's lap, "so what you're saying is that you heard both Sakura and Karin having hot lesbian sex."

Naruto nods, "It's true."

Sasuke rolls his eyes," okay." He pulls out his cellphone and quickly texts someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"You'll see."

On Monday, Sakura and Karin approached Naruto. Fumes seeming to pour out of their ears.

Sakura grabs Naruto by his shirt. "You asshole!" She pulls her left arm back, prepared to punch him into the next millennia.

Naruto's eyes go wide," What'd I do?"

Karin's eyes glint, as she adjusts her glasses with her index finger. "You told Sasuke-kun that we had hot lesbian sex while we were in the royal theater!"

"Well that's what it sounded like, I mean what were you guys doing then if that wasn't the case?"

"Baka! We were both in the play last night," Sasuke screeches. "We were practicing one of the scenes from the play. Weren't you watching?"

Naruto grins sheepishly,"to be honest. I fell asleep during the first five minutes."

Sakura punches him. He flies out of her hand and into the sky, turning into nothing more than a twinkling star.

* * *

**So, the latest chapter of Sounds are always misleading. I thought it was pretty funny, escpecially since Naruto actually thought someone was having "hot lesbian sex." So anyway review, tell me anyway requests you have, like a new idea for the plot of the next chapter or a couple you wanna see, that get's caught in Naruto or Iruka's super overactive imagination- they do say father like son- but anyway, hope you had fun reading this chapter. I promise since the end of the school year's coming up, I'm gonna try and upload a lot of my completed fanfics and work on one's that I've already formulated an idea for. Keep on reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

He was absolutely bored, there was nothing to do. Sasuke had gone on a business trip with his father and wouldn't return for another week.

There was nothing to watch on TV, he didn't feel like doing anything on the computer, even video games were unappealing to him. Right now all Naruto was doing was aimlessly walking around the house. He stops when he realizes he hears a noise coming from his fathers' bedroom.

His mind splits in half, his subconscious warns him against pressing his ear to the door, but it also tells him to listen, one of his fathers could be in serious trouble possibly lying on the floor while the life ebbed out of them. Throwing all caution to the wind, he presses his ear against the door.

"K-K-Kakashi…get…off…" Iruka pants.

_What? What was going on?_ Naruto screamed to himself.

"I'll get off, but you have to beg first." Kakashi says, panting slightly.

"Never!" Iruka spits.

"Alright, fine then. Here's your punishment." Naruto can hear Iruka screaming in agony. His mind flutters with images, horrible, ghastly images of his Kakashi raping Iruka or of them engaging in bdsm activities. His eyes roll to the back of his head.

Kakshi's finger's stoping tickling Iruka's sides, when they both hear a loud thump in the hallway. They quickly leap off the bed and throw open the door, to find Naruto on the floor, knocked out cold.

"I swear this is like the third time this week, we've found him out here," Iruka says.

* * *

**So decided to bring this couple back again for another chap, may do another one about Sasuke and Naruto, but maybe another couple hears something a little "interesting." But anyway please enjoy this chapter, remeber if you have any request for a couple you want to see featured in a chapter please asks away, but *drum roll please* thanks for all those people who've been reading this story so far, we've shared a few laughs, probably pissed ourselves, or watched milk squirt out of our noses, but can you guys beleive this is like the tenth chapter-disregarding my plea- wow time sure does fly ( I feel like a mother seeing her kid off to kindergarden) I love this story, as much as I love the fans who read it and write reviews, but don't worry this isn't a sad and tearful note that you have three chapters left of this story, nope this is a message that says this story's gonna continue on forever and ever and ever, but I just want to say thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto struggled to stay awake as his professor droned on and on about Jashin rituals. His eyes were drooping; his head that rested in his hand kept slipping from it, his eyes closed for a few brief seconds, his eyes fly open as a thick textbook smacks him in his head, his chair fly's backward with him still in it, he falls onto the floor, his wooden chair making a clattering sound, he rubs his forehead.

"Uzumaki-san, I think you would understand the lesson better if you were awake," Hidan's voice resonates inside of the room, reaching Naruto's ears, "now, could someone retrieve that textbook for me."

The students spilled out of the class, one by one rushing to get home after the final class of the day, an arm loops itself around Naruto's neck as he steps outside of the class. Sasuke kisses Naruto one the cheek, he whispers into his ear, "so my parents are gone for the whole week, wanna come to my house later?"

Naruto squirms as he walks down the hall, "wait outside for me, I have to go."

Sasuke walks away as Naruto rushes towards the men's restroom, he could hear him chuckling and mutter something under his breath.

The door swings open, Naruto rushes into one of the stalls, bolting it behind him. He unzips his fly and relieves himself into the toilet, he sighs in content, after he finishes, he zips up his pants, he nearly flushes the toilet, when he hears to door to the men's restroom swing open.

"Is anyone in here?" He hears Hidan-sensei call out.

Hidan checks under each stall, no one was in the restroom. He turns to face Kakuzu as he walks into the restroom.

"You came, so have you thought about my offer?" Hidan asks.

Kakuzu paces around the room, "I'll do it, but it's only for the money."

Hidan scoffs, "You're a greedy bastard."

Kakuzu presses his body against Hidan's, "I though you liked me because I was a greedy bastard."

"Whatever." The long, black trench coat Hidan always wore pooled around his feet, as he undid the clasp. "Let's begin the ritual."

_Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatemo_

_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to-_

Hidan stares at Kakuzu, "is that your phone?"

"No." Both stare at the stalls.

Naruto fumbles for his phone, he digs through his pockets and he finally pulls it out to see a text from Sasuke. He jumps with fright, nearly falling off of the toilet, when Hidan starts kicking the door to the stalls open.

He quickly sends a text to Sasuke: _Help! I'm gonna be murdered! In the bathroom, come quick!_

Hidan kicks another stall open, he kicks another open, Naruto could hear him prepared to ick open his stall.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Thousands of kids chanted in the hall.

Hidan scowled, "what the hell-"He grabbed his cloak off of the floor, and he and Kakuzu exited the restroom. Naruto let out a sigh of relief; he opened the bathroom door a fraction of an inch, seeing that Hidan was preoccupied with a group of students down the hall. He hightailed it out of the campus, sprinting towards the parking lot, he startled Sasuke, when he smacked his palm against the window, motioning for the raven haired boy to unlock the car door. Sasuke leans over, unlocking the door for the blonde.

Naruto slides into the seat; he closes the door, "drive!"

"What?"

"Drive! Hurry!"

Sasuke turns the ignition, the 2013 Volvo S60 roared to life, he backed out of the parking space and drove off campus, when they were a mile away from the school, Sasuke finally spoke, "did you see the fight?"

Naruto who was staring at the scenery as it rolled by, glanced at his boyfriend, "what? No….how'd you know there was a fight inside of the campus, if you were in the car?"

Sasuke shrugs, "well you did say you needed my help…."

Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the shoulder, "You sneaky bastard."

"So why were you about to get killed?"

"Well I overheard Hidan-sensei and Kakuzu-sensei-"

"The religion and world economy teachers?" Sasuke interjected.

"Yep, so Hidan-sensei came into the bathroom and was talking to Kakuzu-sensei about some offer and crap and Kakuzu-sensei agreed and said he was only in it for the money. So Hidan-sensei takes off that trench coat off his and is like 'let's begin the ritual.' Then my phone went off and I texted you for help."

"I think their selling dead bodies." Naruto stares at his boyfriend as those words leave his mouth.

"Sasuke you're a genius, but we have to catch them in the act though."

"Naruto, I was jok-"

"Alright, I got it we tail them like all those spies do in the movies and then we get all the evidence we need and turn it into the cops."

Sasuke sighs; sometimes his boyfriend could be a little….crazy. "Naruto I want no part of this harebrained scheme."

Naruto eyes widen and seem to sparkle, He pushes out his bottom lip, pouting, "Sasuke, pweeese?!"

Sasuke keeps his eyes trained on the road, "no."

As he pulls into the driveway of his house, Naruto asks again, "No, Naruto."

Sasuke walks into the house, pulling off his shoes and tossing them aside.

"Pweeese?"

"No"

Sasuke stirs the sauce in the pot.

"Pweese?"

"No."

Sasuke stands under the spray of the shower.

"Pweese?"

"No."

Sasuke kisses down Naruto's chest.

"Pweese?"

"No," he mumbles.

Sasuke lies on his back, staring at the ceiling, while Naruto put his mouth to good use, down below. He could hear the blonde mumble something.

"Oh my god! Fine! I'll do it!" Sasuke yells exasperatedly.

Three weeks later Sasuke found himself hiding behind a large couch in Hidan's home. Candles burning around the room, He could feel Naruto squeeze his hand.

"Alright, let the ritual begin!"

Both boys could hear, eerie words beginning chanted in a foreign language. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat, as the door to the room opened, the large feet of a man thunked across the floor, with each step Kakuzu took.

"Augggghhh," Hidan moaned, Naruto's eyebrows crinkled together, his mouth opened as he released a silent scream. Naruto pinched Sasuke on the hand, nodding his head, telling him the deed must get done.

Naruto moved to the edge of the couch, a nightstand blocked his view, "Stupid nightstand," he muttered.

His hand rested on the edge of the nightstand, he only applied the tiniest amount of pressure, but the table gave away, the lamp came crashing to the floor along with the table.

"What the hell!" Hidan shouted. The room turned bright as the lights were turned on, Sasuke and Naruto stood up from behind the couch.

"Surprise!" Naruto shouted.

Hidan grabbed the robe from the closest chair, he wrapped it around himself. "What the hell are you two doing in my home?!"

"Well, you see….." Sasuke explains the whole situation.

Kakuzu spluttered with laughter, "that's a good one." He wiped a tear from his eyes.

Hidan crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm a religions teacher, why would I want to sell bodies for? It would be understandable if I was prostitituting myself from the sound of it, but I make enough money to be able to support myself."

"I don't know," Naruto shrugs, "You guys sounded sketchy in the bathroom."

Hidan sits down in a chair, not offering his guests a reprieve to sit down. "I'm a devote Jashinist, I was simply practicing an ancient ritual."

"What type of ritual?"

Hidan smiles coldly, "human sacrifice."

Hidan watched as the boys walked down the pathway, visibly disturbed from the evening's events.

"You shouldn't have told them that." Kakuzu scolds him.

"Well it's their fault for peeping one people, they should know better." Hidan places a finger against his lips, taking a moment to think, "now where were we?" Hidan smiles, "Oh, right the sex ritual, shall we resume?"

* * *

**I'm super sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, I have AP homework to complete sooo... Anyway this chapter is considerably longer than the rest, to apease your apetites, and if you haven't noticied by now, Naruto's ringtone is Shiver by The GazettE (a great band). I have to admit, wasn't to sure about this chapter, Hidan and Kakuzu are like one of the many ships in Naruto that already have like dojin and crap, so wasn't to sure how I'd incorporate them into the story, but I managed to do it! Was kinda upset though wanted to incorporate a sort of Kuso Miso Technique esque thing in here, but i didn't (might just save it for later or apply it to my novel, yes I'm actually attempting to write a novel.)**

**So anyway dear fans I have important news, For those of you who have read Fifty shades of desires I have like six chapters that are finished on my ipod, I'l try to upload a chapter this week. And for SasuNaru fans or just Naruto fans in general I have a new story under wraps that I have upload to (like the storys on my ipod too and it's nearly done.) It's called Forbidden Passion, keep your eyes peeled (wow, I've rambled a lot!) **

**Please read, review, remember if you have any requests for a pairing you wanna see, tell me, if you have a request for a story you want done, you can tell me also, unti the next chapter. bye~**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto picks up a glass of champagne from one of the tray's being carted around the room by a waiter.

The gallery was crowded tonight, stuffed full of people. Naruto wasn't certain how long the place could hold up before it burst, and tossed everyone onto the streets. He felt an arm snake its way around his waist.

"How are you holding up?"

Naruto glares at Sasuke, "I'm utterly bored out of my mind."

"We arrived like ten minutes ago."

"And I'm bored."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "then go look at the art."

"I did."

"Well can you at least be supportive of me."

Naruto purses his lips, he stares at Sasuke apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'll support you," Naruto pulls Sasuke's face closer to his, "in my own special way, especially when we get home."

Naruto's phone buzzes in his pocket as the lights in the gallery dim. He takes it out and checks the text he got from his dad.

_Be home by ten._

_Love, Iruka_

He really had to get an apartment of his own. He was old enough to have sex, drive a car, and do whole loads of crap, but he was still subjugated to a curfew. Please, he was gonna stay out until the sun rose for the next day.

_Can't spending time with Sasuke, won't return home until tomorrow afternoon._

He sends the text; his phone jingles as a text is sent to him.

_Get your butt in the house by ten, mister or no ramen for a month._

He groans would he really sacrifice ramen over his freedom?

_Alright, I'll be home by ten._

Naruto sighs, although he loved his parents he hated being treated like he was still a four year-old.

It was thirty minutes after the program had ended, Naruto was rushing around the gallery, he stopped a waiter and asked for directions to the bathroom, the waiter pointed him down a hall near the back of the gallery.

"Thanks," he says as he rushes to the bathroom, he knew drinking all that champagne was a bad idea. He sighed in relief as he relieved himself into the toilet; he cleaned himself up, and washes his hands.

He exits the bathroom, passing by a door. He hears whispering, intrigued he places his ear on the door.

"Sasori…I can't wait…I need you…" He presses his ear to the door, harder trying to hear the two males.

"Sasori…so big…ahhh…" Naruto blushes.

"Hey! Kid, what are you doing?" Naruto jumps as a security guard rushes towards him.

"Oh, nothing, simply looking for my best friend….oh, look I found him," Naruto points to an indiscreet person, "I'll just leave now."

Naruto walks away, he find's Sasuke slipping on his coat. Sasuke looks up at him as he approaches.

"You ready to leave?"

Naruto nods, "Yea, but you're not gonna believe what I just heard, some guys were having sex in the gallery."

"Really, who was it?"

Naruto shrugs, "I don't know someone named Sasori and some other guy-"

"Hey, Sasuke!" Both of the men turn, as a blonde and red head rush over towards them.

Sasuke smiles. "Hey, Deidara! Your work was awesome!"

Naruto blushes as he recognizes the voice. Deidara glances at Naruto, "who's the blonde?"

"This is my boyfriend Naruto." Naruto nods a hello.

Deidara smirks at Sasuke, "you dog, you leaving early so you can have fun at your house?"

"No, I'm leaving early because we have classes tomorrow. So, anyway who's the red head?"

Deidara casts a glance to Sasori, "this is my….cousin from Romania?" The answer turned into a question as Deidara's face turned bright red, the same color as Naruto's.

Sasuke scoffs, not taking the answer he was supplied with, "oh really, then what part of Romania is he from?"

Deidara stares at Sasuke, "he's from….Albuquerque?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "sure and I'm from Mars."

The group breaks out into laughter. Naruto fidget's nervously, wanting to leave, as the awkward memory of what he heard a short while ago, comes to the fore front of his mind. He tugs on Sasuke's sleeve, "hey can we leave."

Sasuke ignores him, "so, supposedly someone was having sex in the gallery earlier."

Deidara looks intrigued, "really, who?"

"You."

Deidara and Sasori's face turns as blank as marble, a sweat drop courses down the side of his face and why would you think that?"

"My boyfriend heard it."

Deidara glares at Naruto, his eyes resembling daggers.

Naruto waves his hands in protest, "It's not my fault and I heard you say it was big and that you needed him." He points to Sasori.

Deidara's hand flies to his mouth, he struggles to suppress a laugh, but he burst6s out laughing, it fills the room, startling the remaining patrons of the gallery.

"I-I know you said your boyfriend was like this, but I didn't think it was true." Deidara wipes a tear from his eye. "Alright, I give up. Sasori- kun is my senpai from one of my classes, he also happens to be my boyfriend. And I always get him to critique my work first, well I was preparing for the young artists contest being held in two months, and he was critiquing one of my works that still needs a little something to it."

"Oh…" Naruto smiles sheepishly. "Well what were you working on?"

Deidara smiles, "a giant clay penis."

Naruto deadpans, cold wind blew against his body.

* * *

**So here's another chapter for you guys- it feels like these chapters are getting longer and longer- so anyway I have an announcment, I plan on releasing a yu-gi-oh fanfic soon. YAY! Anway please review, read this chap, enjoy it, and if you have any requests please feel free to drop me a pm.**


	14. Chapter 14

Iruka sighs contently as he lies down on the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn on the floor. Naruto and Kakashi were gone, he had the house to himself for a couple of hours and he could afford to take a break for himself.

A movie came onto the screen; it was something about a son trying to earn enough money for his father's operation eventually falling in love with the CEO of a company. Iruka barely paid attention to the movie; in fact he fell asleep during the first five minutes.

He didn't know how long he was asleep for, but his brain registered the feeling of something wet sliding across his chest, he giggled in his sleep, passing it off as nothing more. The feeling happened again, he slowly opened his eyes and a mop of silver hair greeted him. It took him awhile to register who this silver hair belonged to.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Iruka pushes Kakshi off of him and hastily tries to button up his shirt.

Kakashi scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "hmmm, I don't know. You were looking so adorable while you were asleep; I thought I would just take a bite."

Iruka blushes, "if you're so hungry then go make yourself a sandwich. Wait…why are you home so early?"

Kakashi moves closer to Iruka, cupping his cheek. "I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

Iruka's blush turns three shades brighter, "K-K-Kakashi." They kiss chastely. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my moment of peace." Iruka lays back down on the couch, he closes his eyes. Ignoring the feeling of Kakashi's fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He smacks Kakashi's hands away. "Kakashi, seriously, I'm trying to sleep."

Kakshi ignores him, his fingers graze over Iruka's ribs. Iruka turns, trapping Kakashi's hand underneath his stomach, "I'm trying to sleep Kakashi, leave me alone." He stifles a laugh when he feels Kakashi's fingers wiggling against his skin. "Kakashi I'm serious."

Kakashi uses his other hand to tickle the back of Iruka's neck. The brunette bursts out laughing, "Kakashi, stop!"

Kakshi flips Iruka over, tickling his body.

"K-K-K-Kakashi!" Neither of them here the front door opening.

Iruka turns his head to the side, as Kakashi's finger grazes his nipple, "uhh!' Iruka's eyes widen at the contact. Kakashi smirks, he tickles Iruka's stomach.

"K-K-ashi, s-s-top."

_Thump._ Both men quickly sit up one the couch, staring at the doorway. Naruto lies on the floor, foam pouring out of his mouth.

Kaksahi sighs, "call the doctor?"

"Call the doctor."

* * *

**So brought Kakashi and Iruka back for a little fun~ I love Naruto, who wouldn't react to a situation like that! And I have two huge, like super huge announcments to make, for anyone who's reading this story and know's about yami no matsuei (descendants of darkness) and/or a huge fan of it, gues what...it's coming back! The mangaka's hand has healed (I don't if it's completly healed or what) but she's coming back! And her comback conincides with someone else's comback...come on...guess...still haven't got it? It's moi, I'm making a comback to the yami no matsuei fandom, that's right there's gonna be more stories, that are gonna be bigger and better than the one's i've written for the fandom before. Don't worry details will be released soon, so for now just keep on reading Sounds Are Always Misleading, remeber if you have any requests just ask.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, where's Gara?"

Temari shrugs her shoulders, never looking up once from the sofa where she's busying herself by applying another coat of nail polish to her toenails.

Kankuro turns to leave the room.

"He's in his bedroom."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

She shrugs again.

"Well what's he doing in there?"

She shrugs once more; Kankuro turns again to leave the room.

"He's hanging out with a friend."

He sighs, having siblings was a hassle. Walking down the hallway, he stopped in front of his younger brother's door.

Signs exclaiming: keep out and Gara's room littered the door.

Kankuro knocked on the door, " Gara, it's your big brother. I need the cd's you borrowed from me."

The sound of a movie could be heard, it was Transformers or Pacific Rim and he could hear the sound of machinery clanking against other machinery. Kankuro knocked on the door again, "Gara!" He knocked repeatedly until Gara opened the door, using his body to block the view of his room. Kankuro's eyebrow raise when he notices a boy clad in a spandex suit sitting on the floor, he cranes his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"What do you want?" Gara ask, as he blocks Kankuro's view.

"My cd's." Kankuro attempts to push past Gara to get into his room.

"I'll get them," Gara says, shutting the door in his brother's face. Kankuro heard the click of the lock as it was set in place.

Gara opened the door thirty seconds later; he shoved a stack of cd's into his brothers hands and closed the door.

"Wait. These aren't my cd's!"

Kankuro fiddles with the headphones.

"It's not going to work."

"I've seen enough movies to know how this works."

Temari rolls her eyes, "it's our little brother's privacy and you shouldn't mess with that."

"As his little brother I have the sacred right to mess with his privacy."

Temari rolls her eyes again, "whatever, I'm going out. I don't want anything to do with your hair brained scheme."

Kankuro shrugs his shoulders in indifference as Temari leaves. Kankuro slips the headphones over his ears. He points the antenna at the wall that connects his room to his brother's.

The words were unclear; he caught snippets of their conversation due to the walls being thick.

"Who…that…" The person sounded like a young male.

"…brother." He heard Gara say.

"He…seems…different…from…you."

The connection dies out for a few moments. Kankuro smacks the control box, until he hears his brother speak again.

'Does…this…hurt?" Kankuro raises his eyebrows, what the hell was his little brother doing/

"No…you can…" The conversation drowns out once more when the device acts up.

"Owwwwww!...Gara….it….hurts…"

"Sorry…didn't….know…..it…..hurts."

Kankuro's eyebrows went up even further. Could his little brother be-no his little brother couldn't, sure he was a young adult, and young adult's had urges, but this was his brother, ripping the headphones off of his head. A blush paints his cheeks. He shuts off the machine. Having siblings seriously was a hassle.

Kankuro grabs the remote off of the sofa. He flicked through the channel's finally resting on a channel that displayed some type of TV drama.

"Hey!"

Kankuro jumped out of his seat, turning around, he spots his sister Temari trudging through the door.

"Jesus! You scared me half to death."

Temari kicks off her shoes, "why don't you just talk to Gara. You can't keep avoiding him forever."

"Who can't keep avoiding me forever?" Gara asks as he walks into the living room, his familiar gourd shaped backpack strapped on his shoulder.

Kankuro chuckles nervously, "no one. No one's trying to evade you."

Temari rolls her eyes, "Kankuro needs to talk to you."

Gara's eyes land on his elder brother, "what do you need to talk to me about?"

Kankuro sighs. There was no way for him to back out of this one.

"Gara. In every man's life, they get these urges-"

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go!' Temari slips back into her shoes and bolts for the door.

"Wait! Temari!" Kankuro calls after her as the door slams shut. Great. Just great.

Kankuro pats the empty seat beside him. Gara takes off his backpack and places it on the floor, he plops onto the couch.

"Is this going to take long? Because I have somewhere to be."

"This will take as long as it needs to be. So as I was saying, guys get these…urges at times. And sometimes we have to find ways to release them…" Kankuro's blush turns ten times brighter, spreading to the back off his neck. "Now, I'm not gonna say it can only be done between a man or a woman. Men can do it with men too, even though I don't know how…you can do it with anyone one you want…"

Gara squints his eyes, "what are you..." He trails off.

"Listen what I'm trying to say is that it's okay to experiment, to try and figure out who you are. It's just that you have to be careful and don't let anyone force you to do anything you don't want to do, alright? And no matter who you like or the type of people you like….you'll always be family to me, you'll still be my little brother. And it's okay for you to invite your boyfriend over anytime you want to."

"What!' Gara's eyes go wide at his brother's last sentence. "What are you talking about!?"

"I heard you the other day. When you had that kid over, the one that wears spandex, you two were going at it."

Gara shakes his head, tossing his hair to and fro, "I don't know what the heck you heard, but that was my friend from my Judo class. My friend Lee, the one I always talk about. He had a huge bruise on his arm that day from training and all I did was check it out." Gara grabs his bag off of the floor as he gets up, he tosses it over his shoulder, "I don't know what you heard, but you're as terrible as Temari when she reads BL." Gara walks out of the living room.

Kankuro clasps his hands together, "good! I'm glad we had this talk!" he calls after his brother.

God. Having siblings was an utter hassle.

* * *

**So I decided to treat you guys to a double update this week. have some really huge news to tell you guys, I have multiple fics under production so look out for fics under these tags: Yu-gi-oh (yay!), Kingdom Hearts (yay!), Oku-sama wa joshi kosei (yay!), and Papa to Kiss in the dark (yay!) so please enjoy these two chapters and remember if you have a request just drop it in your review or pm me and I'll hop right on it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Temari stops at the grocery store, she leafs through the magazine section, plucking out a few fashion one's. She heads to the cashier and pays for them, her phone rings as she leaves the store.

She slides her thumb across the screen as she slides into her car. Pressing the button, the engine roars to life in no time.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Temari." It was Lee. Her brother's friend from Judo.

"Lee. What's up?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but do you think you could pick up my paper from Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We'll currently I'm sitting at home with a broken foot, so you could understand my predicament."

"Sure, I'm near the school anyhow, so I'll just pick it up and drive to your apartment. I'll see you in a few." She hangs up and drives to Konoha University. Exiting her car, she strolls through the university, passing by doors until she arrives in front of Kakashi-sensei's office door, her hand rests on the doorknob, she slightly pushes the door open, before she realizes the room is occupied.

She was going to shut it. She really was until she heard her brother's name being mentioned.

"…yea, what was the kid's name again? My youthful rival." It sounded like Gai-sensei. The sensei for the Judo club.

"Kankuro. He seems really promising and full of potential. I haven't seen a kid as wonderful as him in years. It brings back memories."

"Memories? Like the ones when we were younger, and we would wrangle in what ten, twenty kids a day."

Kakashi chuckles, "those where the day's. We should try that again, and it seems like Kankuro would be a great candidate."

"Hmmm, we'll see. We should probably inform the other sensei's about this, see what they want to do with him also."

Temari leaves, rushing out of the university; she gets into her car, completely forgetting about Lee's paper. She drives home and bursts through the door.

"Kankuro!"

"What!" He says as he walks down the steps, freshly emerged from the shower, his t-shirt and shorts clinging to his wet form.

"Oh my god! Come here!" She says as she pulls Kankuro off of the steps and into the living room, shoving him down on the couch and sitting beside him, she grabs him by the shoulders, "you won't believe what happened!"

"What?"

"So lee called me to see if I could pick up his papers from Kakashi-sensei considering that fact that he broke his foot. So anyway I drove to the university and I was outside of Kakashi-sensei's office. I overheard him and Gai-sensei- the sensei for the Judo club- talking about getting you to participate in a wild orgy or something."

Kankuro raises his eyebrows, "sure, Temari. They were discussing plans for an orgy that included me, yep." Kankuro get up off the couch, "You should really stop reading BL."

"Kankuro, I'm serious! They said they've done this before, getting a whole bunch of students to participate. I even heard them saying they would get the other sensei's opinions on what _to do with you._"

Kankuro rolls his eyes, "mmm, I'm sure they said that and tomorrow nothing's going to happen."

Kankuro leaves the living room and heads back up the stairs.

"Kankuro! You have to protect your virgin ass!" Temari screams after him.

Kankuro walks through the university, shifting the weight of his backpack onto his other shoulder. His eyes flitted from sensei to sensei as the one's he encountered in the hallway stares at him knowingly.

His sister's words come back to him.

The back of his neck burned as he shuffled into his empty class.

"Kankuro. What are you doing here? Class doesn't start for another hour." Kakashi-sensei stares at Kankuro, his hair messy as he speaks through his commonplace SARs mask.

"Oh, really?" He stared at his watch, "I didn't realize."

"If you'd like, I could just give you today's work so that you can get an early start on it.' As Kankuro walks to Kakashi's desk and takes his assignment from his hands, his spine tingles. His face burns when Kakashi's eyes seem to be lingering on him.

He takes his seat in the back of the auditorium.

He shifts uncomfortably as he feels Kakashi's gaze burning holes into his skin.

He doesn't look up once when he notices Gai-sensei enter the room and exchange a brief conversation with Kakashi-sensei. He jumps out of his skin when he feels Kakashi-sensei's hand on his back.

"Kankuro-"

Kankuro jumps out of his seat, "no, don't rape me!"

Kakashi raises his eyebrow, "what? What are you talking about?"

Kankuro relays the information his sister told him.

A smirk forms behind Kakashi's mask, "geez, you kids are like my son. Kankuro you're one of the most diligent and brightest students I have. And every year the school selects a valedictorian. I and Gai-sensei and the other sensei's simply wanted to nominate you and twenty other students as potential valedictorian's."

Kankuro's face falls, his cheeks redden. "oh…"

An hour later he called his sister, "Temari when I get home, I'm burning every single one of your BL things!"


End file.
